


When a Luthor asking Why?

by slendercyd



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:05:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slendercyd/pseuds/slendercyd
Summary: Lena is very hurt. She never thought that the one she been trusted the whole time, lie to her. By this time she cant trust anyone, anymore. But can Lillian change her mind?





	When a Luthor asking Why?

**Author's Note:**

> I write this because......  
> I am really sad about Lena and Kara.  
> I turn Lillian Luthor as  
> A fairy god mother this time.  
> Hope you liked it.

Kara set up a diner for two, in a fancy restaurant near at Catco. This time she will tell Lena everything. She cant take it anymore, even though she hurt her bestfriend very much. She called her this morning and she misses her very much. Asked her for diner and said yes to Kara with no doubt.  
After sometime, Lena arrived with some flowers. She smile to Kara and walking closer to her she gave a hug.  
"Oh, i miss you very much. Thanks for this diner."  
"No thats nothing. But thank you for coming. I really appreciate this very much." Kara starts to feel anxious.  
Both of them sitdown and the waiter get their orders.  
Lena notice her that she is not comfortable. That something is wrong.  
"Kara....Are you okay.... seems like you having a hard day. I am really sorry about what happened. But i must work with Supergirl to help Sam. After this, i will not see that krypton again."  
Kara became defensive. "Why? I think you and Supergirl are close."  
"Before, now i dont trust her anymore. By the way, why are we talking about her. We must talk about us. How are you? The last time we saw each other you were like problematic. Is it because of Mon el?"  
Kara looked at her and by every word will come out are true.  
"Lena, i am sorry."  
"What? No, that was long time ago."  
"No, Lena. Its been very long time i didn't tell you something about me."  
"What are you talking about?" Lena drink some water and hold Kara's hand. "I know this is hard for you but you have to moved on."  
"Im Supergirl." Kara directly say to her without a doubt.  
Lena were surprised. She can't believed what she just heard. But when Kara take off her glasses and her phony tail. Lena see clearly by her eyes.  
Lena stand up and want to leave.  
"Lena please. I just want to protect you. I know i lied and its my fault. But before you hate me, i want to say that im sorry." Kara starts to cry. She felt bad with this but she had to do it.  
Nothing can stop Lena by leaving. No words, she just go out and drive away.  
Kara left emotional. This is the worst thing she had done to a friend.

A week later.  
At the DEO. Lena doesnt showed up anymore. Everything there is quiet. Alex is worrying about her sister. But she can't do anything about it.  
At this moment, Lena went out of town. As she leaves the National City, she saw the monument of Supergirl. She feels nothing but pain. For her, there friendship is like a show that everyone played. Why the world betrayed her again. Why everybody lied even she is very true to them. Right now, things changed. She will never come back and see those people.

Her car stopped almost at the gate where their mansion was. It was not a surprise that Lillian is waiting for her.  
"Hi mom." Lena just come inside of the house. Lillian followed her.  
"Welcome home, Lena." Her mother gave her a hugged and nothing else.  
"You were right. Supergirl don't deserve a Luthor. They are liars."  
"You need to take some rest i know you are tired. I will call you later if the diner is ready."  
Lena go upstairs and take some rest.  
Lillian was not happy by this moment. She saw how Lena falls down and weak. She is not sure if she is angry or what. But she will try her best to be a good mom to her.

That night, everything is quiet. While eating diner, Lillian asked her some questions.  
"Are you alright?"  
"Yes". Lena answered.  
"Did they hurt you, Lena?"  
"Yes. She hurt me mother. They all lied to me. All i want is the goodness of everything but heres what i got. They fooled me. I wish that i never meet them. Specially Kara Danvers, by the whole time Supergirl." Lena laughed and cried. "I thought she was my friend. I thought i found a very bestfriend but i was wrong."  
Lillian hugged her again and let her cry out loud.

Meanwhile at DEO.  
Alex confronted Kara about Lena.  
"Did you see her?"  
"I dont deserve her Alex. I was the very stupid alien in this universe. I hurt someone. I hurt the person that i loved. If only i could turn back the time. I wish i told her everything."  
Alex hugged Kara.

 

Days passes by and its getting worst. Lena became alcoholic again. And no matter what Lillian do. Lena is really broken. She realized that she also lied to her daughter. She knows everything at all and all her expectations turns to nothing. But what is more painful to see, was Lena is destroying herself. Killing herself with regrets. And she must stopped it before its too late.

That night. She went to Lena's room, and saw her crying again. Empty bottles are scattered everywhere.  
"Lena. I know your hurt but you have to stop doing this".  
"Why???... all my life i wanted to have friends... see, you dont want me to have it. Because you always said, no ones to be trusted. You're right. I was wrong."  
Lena drink the last bottle she had but Lillian take it away from here.  
"I was not been a perfect mom to you. But i will try Lena. And i was not perfect human and i deserve to have friends. But i choose not because i was afraid to trust anyone. Until i meet your father, for me he was perfect. He became my bestfriend and my soulmate. But were just human. That day i found out he lied to me. I hated him very much. Never ever listen to him with his explainations. But he never stop apologizing to me.Soon i realize, we been happy before and i was happy to be with him. He lied to me because he wants to protect our family. He wants to protect you even he did something wrong."  
"Mom, Kara is not my father. It has nothing to do with this?"  
"Your father lied for some reason and just Kara. She lied for you."  
"What do mean?"  
"I know everything Lena. And i know that she did this to protect you"  
"How can you be sure? You didnt like her in the first place."  
"Im over with this crap Lena. Your the only family that i have now. And i don't want to lose you. I know that Kara is Supergirl thats why i don't i like her for you. But seeing like this is the very painful for me. Lena, you have found the perfect person. She will do anything for you. She may did something wrong but please. Were all making mistakes. Gave her a chance."

 

To be continued....


End file.
